My Soul Is Complicated
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Love is complicated, it can be a stressful - deadly thing. Mutual pairings: Alex/Bug,Penelope/Bug,Brandon/Bug,Bug/Brittany,Chandelle/Brandon,Jay/Chandelle,and Brandon/Brittany. Writing gets better as story progresses... At least I think so...
1. COMPLICATIONS

Okay, I saw this movie the other day and just had to write a fanfic for it. I was inspired by some of the others I read on here, which isn't that many. I think this movie rocked. It had so much emotion and tension. The characters were great, but a lot of people said it sucked…I don't get why though. (This story I guess will correspond with some of the film events, except the killings are deleted, sadly. Hey, I can't have these events happen if the characters I need keep dying)

Okay, there are a lot of pairings in here. Alex/Bug, Penelope/Bug, Brandon/Bug, Bug/Brittany, Chandelle/Brandon, Jay/ Chandelle, and Brandon/ Brittany

Ugh, high school.

This is like a prologue to introduce every character first; I've made up one character, Michelle, another friend of Fang and Brittany. And have expanded several characters, Jerome, Jay, and Chandelle.

Note: I switched views of each character on where they stand, oh, and takes place mostly in the school quad.

Bug awoke with a start as the voices slowly died within him. These dreams just kept coming each and every night.

He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom silently. He didn't know how much he could take of this, he was tired and it was evident to everyone that he was strange. Why did he have to be so different compared to the other Riverton seven.

He glanced into the mirror and then washed his face.

'Strange…'

The next morning Bug found himself at his 'all so favorite place', high school, where he along with his best friend, Alex, were continuously harassed.

Despite it all he felt as if he was forced to be Alex's friend. Alex had always had him wrapped around his finger, what Alex wanted Alex got.

Sometimes he questioned if Alex was just using him, but that couldn't be, right?

"Hey Bug" Alex greeted as he finally became noted to the blonde.

"Yeah, hey"

"Something wrong?"

"No…"

"Liar" His friend shot back as they continued walking. "I'm your best friend man; I can always tell when you're worried or lying."

"…"

"So what is it this time? Are you gushing over Brittany again, or did your sister rip your dick off?"

"Neither…"

"Then what is it!"

"…remember how Leah said that I was just your monkey?"

"Dude, you're still going on about that?" Alex asked with a huge sigh. "We've been friends since the beginning, what part of that don't you understand?"

"So…I'm not just a ploy?"

"You mean bitch?" He asked with a smirk.

"…you…shouldn't cuss" Bug mumbled silently. Mom says cussing is bad, even though Leah gets to use it continuously.

"If it means that much to you then I'll buy you a ring and you could go get a big white dress"

"Shut up" Bug retorted with a smirk making Alex happily return it with one of his own.

"Is that all?"

"No… I dropped my phone in Brittany's bag yesterday and she still has it"

"Then ask for it back" Alex shot back.

"Yeah okay, 'Hey Brittany yesterday when you caught me in the girl's bathroom stall I dropped my phone in your bag, can I have it back?'"

"Exactly"

"I can't…she thinks I'm a weird pervert who's murdered people and been sent to mental wards" Bug said back with a deep sigh.

"So" Alex responded.

"…I can't…"

Fang glanced at her brother who stood with his dumbass friend. Got he was so clueless to the fact that that retard had the hots for him…idiot.

She swiped at her hair and then glanced over to the jocks and the girls, who had better been discussing on what they were going to do to that prissy god loving, Penelope.

But she suddenly froze when she caught sight of Brandon who stood among the group facing the other direction.

Strange, he wasn't gawking over Brittany who stood right next to him in a slutty tank top. She followed the crouch dog's gaze and found herself seeing her brother and his friend again.

He won't dare go off his leash, would he? She thought bitterly as she looked at the dog again. Brandon had a mixed emotion in his eye that seemed to cry out in both lust and longing.

What the fuck…?

She switched her focus to Bug and then saw him look up, he had caught Brandon's gaze. Brandon quickly averted his gaze away and exploded into a pinkish color.

Oh no, no, no, this is rich. That asshole crouch dog has a crush on the biggest freak in this school, oh what to do, what to do…

With that she turned to disembark with an evil grin on her face. She could easily break that up from the jock's mind but where's the fun in that? After all, Bug is so innocent and pure, so how would it be if he was caught in a war? A war between two people who want to fuck the shit out of him.

"Just ask" Alex said with another sigh. Bug shrugged and then started to walk away, he had honestly forgotten about that. What he was worried about now was why Brandon had been staring at him. Was he still pissed off because of what Penelope did?

"Hey Bug" Said girl greeted as she appeared.

"Hi"

"So, you doing okay, or has that sinner been messing with you again?"

"No, thanks for asking though"

"It's my pleasure. After all, we six should really look out for each other but with Fang around…well you know your sister, so I shouldn't really have to explain much."

"Yeah" Bug responded as Alex nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, after all we are all gods' children, so I believe your sister isn't evil, she has just been tempted by the anti-Christ."

"Of course" Alex shot back when Bug didn't reply. "Bug is just feeling a bit sick".

"Oh, migraines again? Well, you know what they say, prayers are the best curers"

"I'll note it" Bug said back with a small smile. Penelope's heart melted as the adorable scene befell her, oh how pure and innocent, so influential. I will not allow him to fall; I will be his savior from all this evil I feel…though it isn't quite that large, in fact what I told him the other day was a bit exaggerated.

"See you around" The girl said before she inched closer to his ear. "Don't dwell on what I said too much, "the end isn't as near as I thought, but do look out for yourself, I feel a war coming on". And with that said the girl kissed his cheek and walked off.

"She kissed me again…" Bug mumbled as he felt his cheek.

"You know why?" Alex asked despite the tug in his body that made him want to smack that girl from even touching his friend.

Bug of course shrugged in confusion.

"Ugh…you're so clueless…"

"Why…? W-what should I know?"

"Nothing, forget it"

"No, tell me" His friend pleaded with a pout which made Alex's heart swoon. His friend had always been too cute and innocent for his own good.

"She likes you, idiot"

"What?"

"So…clueless" He was even clueless to how I felt…

"Hey guys" Both Jay and Jerome greeted as they appeared.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So what you guys up to?"

"Jerome!" A shriek echoed through the school making the four turn to look at Chandelle, Jerome's sister.

"Come over here!" Jerome did as followed and went with his sister leaving the three in shock.

"She's a bitch" Alex hissed out.

"Why?" Bug asked clueless as always.

"Hello, wake up Bug. She doesn't like us because your sister hates us"

"Oh…"

"But she's still hot" Jay offered up with a grin.

"Man, you're lucky I haven't told Jerome that you masturbate to his sister" Alex added with a chuckle.

"Shut up" He hissed back with a deep blush.

"You masturbate?" Bug asked innocently. The two looked at the kid and burst out into laughter.

"You never masturbated?" They both asked the kid who stood in embarrassment.

"Dude, how could you not know this?" Jay asked Alex who shrugged.

"I never really thought of asking"

"So…you never?" Jay asked Bug who nodded a 'no'.

"Wow…" The two said with more chuckles.

"I don't want you to hang out with those losers" Chandelle said aggravated to her brother.

"But they're my friends"

"But they're losers! Fang has everyone turned on them. I don't want you to drag me down! Got it?"

"Yeah" Jerome answered quietly.

"Besides that asian one keeps starring at my ass"

"What?"

"Yeah, he keeps watching me…it's creepy and pathetic"

"I had no clue" He said truthfully.

"Well I'm not blind like you, now go hang out with some cooler people"

"Do you like him?" Michelle asked Brittany as they stood by the far wall, in ten minutes they would have to meet up with Fang in the girls' restroom.

"I don't know…" Brittany answered. "He's a crouch dog, all he wants is ass"

"What about Bug?"

"What about him?" Brittany said trying to keep her cool.

"Don't give me bullshit, I see the way you look at him and well, he is pretty cute. I don't know it seems as if every girl in this school secretly wants him including bible bitch. I even know a few boys who want him…"

"Well…okay, I do a bit…he's just so mysterious? I don't know how to describe it"

"Same here…"

"You're not going to tell Fang though, right!"

"Of course not, we're best friends" Michelle said reassuringly. Brittany smiled and then glanced at the object of her affection, and then at the dog, she should be with Brandon…at least that's what Fang says but…but then there's Bug…

"I wonder if it's a weird strange fetish" Michelle added.

My soul is complicated

Alex likes Bug,

Who's head over heels for Brittany,

Who is supposedly dating Brandon,

Who both secretly like Bug,

And who is not so secretly liked by Penelope,

So Alex hates Penelope,

Who hates Brandon and Fang,

And Fang is conspiring against her brother, Bug,

And her friend Chandelle likes Brandon,

Who is being crushed on by Jay,

Who is a best friend with Chandelle's brother, Jerome.

I hoped you enjoyed…I will only continue if I get reviews…

Until then…or until when.


	2. BRANDON COMPLICATES IT MORE

My soul is still complicated.

A continuation for the three who reviewed, thanks.

Umm…My soul to take, is not mine so don't even think that. In fact this is fan fiction, so who would think that? Strange…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, oh!

And review or else I wont continue.

Yup, that's a threat.

And yup I made it to you.

And yeah, I'm probably drudged right now.

I'm not.

Or am I…? Nope.

Bug watched silently as he glanced at the class that stared back at him. They were obviously still fed up about that whole condor thing. (Note: It wasn't as creepy as it was in the film, his voice was normal but Alex still barfed on Brandon). After school ended Bug felt as if he was being watched.

It was unsettling and creepy.

Yet, it felt oddly familiar…

He dashed to the right but whoever followed was still behind him.

Shoot…

It wasn't his mind playing tricks again.

"Hey freak" An all to familiar voice greeted as he was slammed into the wall. No one was around so there was going to be no escape.

"Um…hey Brandon" He greeted back trying to remain calm.

Shit…

"Save it" He hissed as he shoved the boy harder. "You trying to make a fool of me?"

"N-no" Bug stuttered back as the guy gripped his hair.

"You think you can fuck with me and get away with it?"

"N-no"

"Like hell" He retorted as he pulled Bug into the nearby bathroom. He was shoved into the wall and gasped when Brandon undid his pants.

"W-what are you…?" He began but was cut off when Brandon forced him to his knees.

"You're being punished so suck my cock"

What…?

…

"Did I stutter?" He asked as he pulled his face closer to the obvious erection. Bug froze and couldn't comprehend what was going on.

What was he asking of him…?

"Suck it" He ordered again as he forced Bug's lips to the tip. Bug did as he was told and let the foreign object in his mouth.

It tasted strange and it felt strange.

But Brandon's cock twitched as he sighed in pleasure.

"Suck it" He ordered again which made Bug respond easily. He wasn't quite sure on what to do but simply licked it like a lollipop. I f he didn't follow then he would get his ass kicked.

"Oh…yeah…" Brandon moaned as he fisted blond hair.

Bug sucked harder and felt his own groin react as the other male moaned again.

"Fuck…yeah…" Brandon said as he moved his hips to Bug's rhythm. It was better than anything he ever fantasized about, way better.

"Faster" he ordered as he forced his cock into Bug's mouth further. It scared Bug but he followed still…even though it felt as if he was being rammed in the mouth. Brandon's moans became heavier as he thrusted his head back.

Bug felt his full erection in his pants, which were now uncomfortably tight. What was going on? Why was he reacting this way…

It usually only happened when he saw or thought of Brittany

"Fuck" The other moaned as he mouth raped Bug. He looked at the jock as sweat rolled off his forehead…

His erection grew bigger.

Suddenly Bug felt a rupture of substance fill his mouth as Brandon screamed out his name in ecstasy. "BUG!"

It was sticky and unknown…

But it tasted…not bad.

So he swallowed as much as he could.

The jock panted as he slipped out his dick leaving a trail of cum sliding out of Bug's mouth. The boy looked so cute and erotic, it was so…

Without warning Bug was pulled to his feet and was suddenly smashing lips with Brandon.

His eyes grew wide as a tongue entered his mouth.

This was strange…

But it felt so…good…

The boy melted into the kiss and deepened it but was then thrown back into the wall.

Brandon looked at the boy panting, he wanted so much more…but it wasn't the time for that. He couldn't risk getting caught, he made it through a blow so he shouldn't push his luck.

Bug fell against the wall as Brandon kissed him again as he pulled up his pants.

"I knew your mouth was talented" Was all he said before he exited the bathroom leaving Bug all dazed and confused.

…

What the hell just happened…?

Fang smirked as she watched the jock exit the bathroom, he was trying to act cool but the jock was obviously less tense plus he had sweat trailing down his forehead.

She walked to the door and swung it open to see her little freak of a brother in utter shock. The boy had a trail of white liquid on his chin so it was obvious to her on what had just gone down.

"Blowing on the first date are we?" She asked with a smirk which made Bug look at her with no expression. He was panting so it was also obvious that this went on by force. "And here I thought you were innocent and pure"

She rolled her eyes and then threw a napkin at the kid. "You have crouch dog juices all over your face". And with that said she left with a look of pure conspiracy. Crouch dog had made his move, but she was surprised that he didn't just fuck him in the restroom. But nerveless the plan was now in full motion, she just had to make sure that the little freak friend of Bugs would initiate as well. But how to set that up?

Crouch dog did it on his own will, but the freak would have to be pushed…maybe bible bitch can give him something to win over. She does like Bug after all, so why not fuck them all over in the process?

Chandelle felt eyes on her as she walked to the usual spot to wait for Jerome.

She already knew it was that Asian stalker but she didn't want to give him any awareness.

No point in making him exist.

To her right she spotted Brittany who was getting picked up in a Mercedes. Stupid whore, she didn't deserve Brandon at all, its so obvious that she wants to be with Bug…

Why can't she just fuck off and leave Brandon to me?

Speaking of Brandon…

She watched as the jock headed to the parking lot. He looked pleased and sweaty which made him even more hotter in her eyes, he was just so…so sexy.

God, she just wanted him to slide his strong arms down her hips and thighs…and then she wanted to run her hands on his pecks…

"Hey Chandelle" Her brother Jerome interrupted which made her grunt in displeasure.

"Hi" She greeted back annoyingly.

"Something wrong?" He then asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"In fact, yeah" She answered with a huge fake smile. "That loser is watching and stalking me again"

"Who? Jay?"

"Who else!" She retorted with an exuberated sigh.

"He's not" Jerome said back as he looked around. Chandelle rolled her eyes and then looked at Brandon who was now further away. Her brother was stupid and clueless but she wasn't, that loser was behind the 3rd push to her back left. But it didn't matter, he didn't exist. Let him stare its probably all he can do.

Jay watched in longing as he ran his eyes over Chandelle, she was just so pretty and strong. Despite what the others say he found her strangely attractive. She was loud and spoke the truth, a woman of individuality, (Well, except for the whole Fang thing).

She was just so charging…

It excited him beyond any other thing in the world. Why would fate allow him to lay eyes on someone he could never have? She was Jerome's sister and Fang's bitch. Why, oh why was he curse to forever walk in longing for her? Sure he couldn't touch but that didn't mean he couldn't look…but then again, maybe he shouldn't even look.

And here was the next installment…

I think I should change the rating…

P.s. Don't forget to review, because if you do forget then I won't continue.

Peace

-Over and Out


	3. ALEX COMPLICATES IT EVEN MORE

THE CONTINUATION! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. HOLD UR APPLAUSE... SERIOUSLY STOP. STOP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!...enjoy. Remember my soul to take is not mine, so don't even think that.

Penelope gasped as Fang tossed a napkin to her younger brother, "You have crouch dog juices all over your face" she said before dimissing with a strange grin. No, it couldn't be...had...had that no good horn dog sinner forced him...to...?  
Oh, dear god.  
"Bug" She said worriedly as she confronted the boy who know wiped his face quickly.  
"Umm...hey" He greeted with a unreadable expression.  
So adorable, uh, focus Penelope.  
"Did Brandon...?" She froze and found herself at a hault, how could she straight out ask such a thing, would that be so inapropriate to the eyes of god. Or shall it be overlooked for the better?  
Bug watched as Penelope's face froze.  
Please say that she didn't see any of that...oh...what would she think of me...what would everyone think...? I just gave head...to...to...  
"Did he tempt you into the sins of intercourse!" She hollered making my cheeks erupt into a dark scarlet.  
She had...seen.

Penelope continued on waiting, Bug had frozen but that was to be expected...he shouldn't even have to answer this, but it was for justice. And justice would be served by god when his time came.  
"...did he force oral...?" She then asked. Bug choked on his own saliva and suddenly felt the shame and realization hit him.  
He was like a dirty whore now...no, don't say that. Thats a bad word...but so is fuck and Alex said it was good to use it.

"Bug, you can tell me. Be there no shame for his wrong doing, he will be punished and he will pay in the afterlife, not you"  
"I...I, uh, I have to go" And with that said the embarassed teen took off in a fast paced walk. It was very odd...but he still looked rather cute.  
Penelope watched and prayed to god that he would open up, she knew he would...and she knew she'd be waiting for that day...whenever it decided to come...

"Something wrong Bug?" Alex had asked when he entered his friends room. Yesterday had been the riverton's seven's birthdays and well...nothing really good had come out of it. The riverton curse hadn't come true, why would it have? But the most important thing was that he couldn't help but wonder why his friend was acting so strange.  
"No..." The other obviously lied.  
"Is it about your phone?" He then asked with a sigh. "Because i got that all settled".  
"No, it's not about...you did?"  
"Yeah...I asked Jerome to try and get it when he's with Chandelle and the others". Alex confessed with a smile. It was supposed to be a later suprise but it was all worth it because Bug was now smiling. Oh, how that tiny show of facial emmotion made him melt. Sure he acted all mocho and pushy but if only Bug knew that he could make him melt with just a movement of his lips...if only.  
"Thanks" Bug said back happily. Thank god, I can't keep trying to hide that from coming up around mom.  
"...wait, so if it wasn't your phone that was bothering you than what was it?"  
Oh no...he had walked right into that one.  
"Oh...um...well..."  
"Just spit it out" Alex shot back unpatiently.  
"...if i tell you will you only keep it to yourself?"  
"Of course"  
"No matter what...?" He asked cutely with worried eyes.  
"No matter what" Alex reassured. He wanted to know, he wanted to know what the hell was making his Bug so strange, well, stranger than usual.  
"I kind of...gave Brandon head...in the boys bathroom" Bug confessed with a blush. Alex's face fell and he felt his legs go numb. If it wasn't for the rage of jealousy within him he would have bursted into laughter.  
"You did what!" He hollered out in surprise.  
"I didn't mean to! He just forced me!"  
"But you still went along with it, huh!" Alex was hurt, this was fucked up. If someone was going to receive head from Bug then it was going to be him.  
"...I did..."  
"..." Alex froze. Did Bug mean what he thought he meant? "...did you swallow?"  
Bug nodded with more redness.  
"Did it taste good...?"  
He nodded again with huge innocent eyes.  
"Did you like it?" He then asked which made Bug freeze in thought. Had Bug liked it? Had he liked the pleasure of giving someone else the feeling and rush of it all?  
Bug looked at Alex and then raised his shoulders.  
"It felt weird...but it tasted good..."  
"Did you get a boner?"  
"...a bit" Bug answered truthfully.  
Alex bit his lip and felt himself hardening. This chat was just so intense. He imagined how erotic Bug must have looked at the moment. Sitting on his knees...sweat flowing down his face as he slid his tongue around the shaft. His head bobbling as he looked into his eyes...  
"...Would you do it again?" He then asked as his erection grew uncomftorable. Bug looked at him confused but them looked at Alex's pants. Shit.  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes" He answered desperately. "Just once...for me"  
Bug froze unsure but got onto his knees slowly. Alex looked so desperate, how could he say no?  
Alex undid his pants and pulled out his dick to place it in his friends hands.  
"Just this once?" Bug repeated. Alex nodded in return and then he gasped when he felt his member enter the nice warm wet cavern.  
Bug sucked and sucked as Alex moaned aloud. God, he was good. Fuck.  
He looked at Bug who had his eyes closed.  
So fuckin cute. His member twitched as he felt Bug's tongue wrap and unwrap around his dick.  
Fuck...fuck...  
"Oh, fuck" He moaned as he fisted Bug's hair.  
"Oh, oh, oh,oh, Bug, oh, suck it Bug, suck it, suck it, suck it, suck it!" He arched his back and felt him release his seed into his friends mouth. When he looked down he found Bug sitting with sweat on his forehead and his juices leeking from his mouth.  
"Just this once" He repeated. Bug nodded and licked the cum that sat on his lip off. Alex gulped and felt his cock twitch again.  
What the fuck just happened...?

INDEED. WHAT THE FUCK DID HAPPEN...? HOW WILL THIS END? WHO WILL BUG END UP WITH? WILL THE ASIAN GET THE BLACK GIRL? WILL BRANDON OR ALEX OR EVEN PENELOPE OR BRITANY GET BUG SEX? WILL FANG EVER STOP SCREWING UP HER BROTHERS LIFE? WILL THIS STUPID CLOSING EVER END? THE ANSWER TO THE LAST ONE IS YES. BYE XD.


	4. COMPLICATED HEARTS

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALREADY THURSDAY.**

**Anyway, here's the continuation.**

Fang stared at the door in both surprise and in awe. She couldn't believe that the little freak actually went for it. I mean that took balls…that's like taking an '8' to the face. 'Who would've thought…?' She wondered as she moved away from Bug's room door.

Aunt May was out so the little bitch was lucky, I mean could he be any louder?

And…when had Bug become a porn star who gives head?

Innocent…ha, yeah right…

Fang opened her door and glanced at the doll house that stood in the corner of her room. I wonder if…father was like him…I don't really remember much…I mean outside the fact that he was the Ripper and slaughtered my mom. Bug doesn't even know about that…and despite everyone thinking I hate him I don't really want him to know about it…but when he pisses me off I feel like hollering it at him…

It'll be like a wake up call to his pathetic little existence…

Penelope watched outside of Bug's house as she felt that overall feeling of something stirring…'god is this you trying to tell me something? She wondered as she leaned against one of the many trees. It was mid afternoon so the day was still yonder but this empowerment was odd…

"Something's brewing, isn't it?" She asked to the savior of the sky, the answers to her prayers. "Please give me a sign if it has anything to do with Bug"

"Err…see you later, Bug" Alex said hastily as a farewell as he climbed out from somewhere in the house. It wasn't unusual to see Alex here, but he was acting fairly strange…even for him.

"Was that the sign?" The girl asked the heavens who only answered in silence.

"Yes, it was" A mockery voice said in a deep obedient tone. Penelope turned around and found herself face to face with Alex.

"Do not mock god"

"I wasn't mocking, I was just trying to give you an answer, since HE NEVER ANSWERS!" He shouted with a grunt. 'Had god forgotten him, no, everything is always judged in the afterlife.'

"If your prayers are never answered then perhaps whomever or whatever is troubling you will be punished in the afterlife."

"Save it" He said back with a chuckle. "Do you really believe in all that crap?"

"No foul language with our savior"

"No foul language…no foul language! Fuck you god, fuck you, fuck you" He said like a mad man…but he was hurting clearly. But from what of…?

"What troubles you?" She asked when he calmed down. Alex looked at Penelope with wide eyes and then pointed a middle finger to the sky and then to Bug's house.

"He troubles me…"

"Who, Bug?"

"Yes…Bug."

"Why?" She asked, now clearly interested in it all.

"Because this mother fucker, up there" He said pointing to the sky. "Has fucked me over for the last time, first he takes my dad, then lets my mom fall for the biggest asshole in history, and then makes me fall in love with my fuckin best friend, Bug!"

Penelope stared in bewilderment at the boy in front of her and sighed. 'He was troubled but…god wouldn't do all that to him, not for a reason. I've read about stories like this…he tests you, then if you pass you are saved from the depths of hell. Wait…did he say…?'

"Yes that's right" He said with a huge grin. "I'm in love with Bug, yup, the cold hard truth. And you of course will send me away for being a fuckin homosexual!"

"Oh, no." She said with a concerned face. 'Is that what he truly thought? No wonder he is misguided.' "I ,and god, love everyone…if you are sinless then you won't suffer in hell, if you are then its never too late to try and be forgiven. But being homosexual is not a sin on its own, no, we are all equal as god's children."

"Of course Sister Penelope" He said as he turned on his heels. " but the fact is, is that I just made Bug give me head" And with that said he left.

'Bug…unthinkable. Was this what it came down to? Was Bug being tempted to the sins of intercourse…? It's not a very bad flaw…but to give oral pleasure…

Oh, Bug…you need help right away. I will show you what you could be, don't listen to Brandon or your sister…follow god, follow me.'

Bug stared out the window and found Penelope walking away from his home. 'What was she doing here?'

"Knock, knock" Fang said as she threw his door opened with a huge bang. "Don't say I didn't knock because I did" She retorted as she walked over to her brother.

"…okay…" Bug said flatly making her grin diminish.

"Did bible bitch finally leave?"

"You knew she was here?"

"Yeah…she was looking up at our house for like the longest time, _O Bugeo_, _Bugeo_, wherefore art thou _Bugeo_? Deny thy sins and refuse thy sister; Or if thou wilt not, I will forever say, 'fuck off god'." Fang said with a smirk which made Bug smile a bit. 'Despite everything I still believe she's good at heart. She does have her moments…like right now.'

"William Shakespeare?" He asked with a smile making her nod. "Clever…"

"So…I was wondering…" She began making him look at her in wonderment. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail so he could actually see most of her face. Yet her emotions were hidden…'I wish I could do that. Out of the two of us she was the more secretive, she could hide herself and make everyone melt in her hands…' "Who's juices tasted better?" She then asked making him freeze on the spot.

"What?"

"Did Crotch dog's sperm taste better than Alex's?"

At that moment Bug's eyes popped out and he felt a wave of heat flash over his face. 'She heard…? She knew…about Alex?'

"H-how did…you…?"

"I can hear" She said as she smirked.

"…"

"Next time you should keep it down, just imagine what aunt May would've said if she had been here"

"N-next time!" He shouted out in utter stupidity. 'There was going to be a next time…? No…this was a one time thing…'

"Oh, I assumed you were going to do it again. I mean Crotch dog will probably demand it but your friend well…it's just a rule, so don't worry about it."

"A rule?" Bug asked out still confused. 'There was a rule about this kind of think?'

Fang smirked and then drew in closer towards him.

"Oh, you mean…you didn't know?"

He nodded his head in disagreement which made her gasp and place her hand over her lips.

"W-what's the rule!"

"When you give someone else head…it means you're their boyfriend"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that but it shouldn't matter because you only gave Alex one, he's a friend so…"

"But I gave…Brandon one too"

"That's right" She said in a surprised tone. "Oh no, this means you have two boyfriends" She said making a face of disgust.

"Is that wrong!"

"Of course…I mean that means you're a slut…and it also means that you're taken, so Brittany won't ever try to date you herself".

'Brittany…'

"Like she would've…you told her I killed people and was institutionalized".

"How did you…never mind that, Bug, I know for a fact that she likes you but with this in the way…I see no hope" She said making him slump.

Bug watched his sister as she headed for his door.

"You got to break their hearts to be with her" Was all she said before she was gone.

'I have to break their hearts…?'

**YAY. DONE. UNTIL NEXT TIME…Please review if you want me to continue .**


	5. COMPLICATIONS GET MORE COMPLICATED

**Man, it's been awhile but here it is. A new chapter, finally.**

**Sorry for the wait, okay, here you go.  
**

_"Did Crotch dog's sperm taste better than Alex's?"_

_At that moment Bug's eyes popped out and he felt a wave of heat flash over his face. 'She heard…? She knew…about Alex?'_

_"H-how did…you…?"_

_"I can hear" She said as she smirked._

_"…"_

_"Next time you should keep it down, just imagine what aunt May would've said if she had been here"_

_"N-next time!" He shouted out in utter stupidity. 'There was going to be a next time…? No…this was a one time thing…'_

_"Oh, I assumed you were going to do it again. I mean Crotch dog will probably demand it but your friend well…it's just a rule, so don't worry about it."_

_"A rule?" Bug asked out still confused. 'There was a rule about this kind of think?'_

_Fang smirked and then drew in closer towards him._

_"Oh, you mean…you didn't know?"_

_He nodded his head in disagreement which made her gasp and place her hand over her lips._

_"W-what's the rule!"_

_"When you give someone else head…it means you're their boyfriend"_

_"W-what?"_

_"Yeah, everyone knows that but it shouldn't matter because you only gave Alex one, he's a friend so…"_

_"But I gave…Brandon one too"_

_"That's right" She said in a surprised tone. "Oh no, this means you have two boyfriends" She said making a face of disgust._

_"Is that wrong!"_

_"Of course…I mean that means you're a slut…and it also means that you're taken, so Brittany won't ever try to date you herself"._

_'Brittany…'_

_"Like she would've…you told her I killed people and was institutionalized"._

_"How did you…never mind that, Bug, I know for a fact that she likes you but with this in the way…I see no hope" She said making him slump._

_Bug watched his sister as she headed for his door._

_"You got to break their hearts to be with her" Was all she said before she was gone._

_'I have to break their hearts…?'_

...

Chandelle sighed as she watched, Brandon, her god like man walk by her.

Damn, he's so hot...

She secretly followed her object of affection but found herself facing the Asian one.

"What do you want, freak?" She asked bitterly.

"I was just looking for Jerome" He answered calmly.

Bullshit...

"Listen, I really want you to stop following me" She hissed as the other grinned.

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"Yes, and it's really weird"

"But...aren't you following Brandon?" He then asked making the girl tense up.

"I wasn't following him!" She yelled as the other grinned.

"Yeah, sure"  
"I wasn't"

"No, I believe you"

"I wasn't!"

"I know, I know" The guy said still grinning. Chandelle looked at the kid clearly irritated but sighed.

"Listen, I will let you follow me whenever you want, from a far distance mind you, if you just don't tell anyone about this"

"...okay" The guy said with a grin.

Chandelle just rolled her eyes and headed to class.

Weirdo...

...

Bug wandered in the halls feeling so confused.

Fang had said that he would have to break hearts, but he didn't want to hurt his friend or get hurt by Brandon.

"What to do, what to do" He said allowed. He paced forward to the lockers and then moved back towards the bathroom,

then he went up to the lockers again, and then went back to the bathroom.

Suddenly arms pulled him inside the bathroom which caught him by surprise.

He squeaked loudly but was silenced when a pair of lips were on him.

"Hey, Bug" Brandon greeted between the kisses. "I've been thinking about you"

"You have?" Bug asked innocently as he let the other kiss him.

If he would to push away would the other get mad?

"Yup, I've been thinking about plunging my cock into your-"

"Let him be, neanderthal" Penelope hollered as she stormed into the restroom.

"Beat it, Jesus freak"

"Like hell I will" She hollered before she grasped her mouth.

He had made her sin.

An awkward silence fell on them as Bug backed away from Brandon. He looked at the two and then fled out of the room.

Penelope glared at the guy.

"How dare you" She said viciously.

"How dare I? You're the cock blocker here"

"Pig" She hissed out as she turned around.

"Freak" The guy shouted back as he grunted. He looked down at his hard on and groaned.

Damn it.

...

Brittney couldn't believe it but she had heard it.

Bug had rushed outside the restroom and had ran passed her without a single glance.

That was odd.

So she marched to the bathroom door in time to hear

"How dare you" Penelope had hissed

"How dare I? You're the cock blocker here" Brandon clearly said with a pissed off tone.

Cock blocker...?

"Pig" Penelope hissed out as she exited the room.

"Freak" The guy shouted back.

When the bathroom door had opened Penelope had looked at her gravely.

"Keep a leash on your dog" The girl said obviously pissed as well.

And here she thought bible girl was so loving and...

"What did he do?" The blond asked curiously. As if she needed details...

"...sinned..." Was all the girl said before she vanished in the opposite direction.

It was unthinkable,

It was not true, right...?

He wouldn't...well, Brandon would but not Bug...at least not by his willingness...

so...had that asshole forced him?

"Oh, hey Brittany" Said asshole greeted as he came into the hall.

The girl looked at him up and down and clearly noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Did you get that because of Bug?" She asked before she could stop herself.

The guy before her clearly lost his cool and froze on the spot.

Yup, he did...

"...you didn't try to rape him, did you!"

"Of course not!" The guy shouted in surprise. "Why would I rape him!"

"Because you're a pig!" Brittany shouted back.

"Well, I wouldn't to that to Bug!"

Okay...

Now that was a clear shocker to the both of them...

"...you..." The girl began but was cut off when the guy grunted loudly.

"Shut up" He said ticked off with a slight blush.

"You...you like him, I mean, like a lot, you...you actually care about Bug Hellerman"

The guy just froze even more.

"Shut up" He repeated.

"Oh...no, this is rich" The girl then said with a giggle. "You, you, the biggest perverted bastard are whipped for Bug"

"Shut up!" The guy shouted once again as the girl burst into hysterics.

His cheeks felt hot so he knew he was now completely red.

"Y-you, you can't tell anyone" He hissed.

"Oh, why not? This is like major news" The girl retorted.

"N-no, no telling!"

"Fine" The girl said with a sigh.

Okay, so maybe she was a bit ticked off at the fact that crouch dog liked Bug too, but hey, this was fuckin hilarious...just imagine if Fang were to find out... "So, I'm guessing Fang doesn't know?"

"No shit, Bimbo"

"Oh, hey" The girl shouted clearly offended. "You better watch what you say or I'll tell everybody...especially Fang"

With that, the guy shut his trap.

...

From around the corner,

Fang watched her two puppets as she smirked.

"Oh, I already know" She said to herself. "In fact, I'm the one behind all of this"

Her smirk grew wider as she turned around and found Chandelle walking towards her classroom, right behind her was that Asian freak.

Strange...

**And there you go, again, sorry it's been so long.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review for another chapter.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
**


	6. COMPLICATED ERUPTION

**Sorry for the lack of update, so-so sorry for those of you who were waiting. I kind of got wrapped up in a lot of shit, but here you go.**

...

_Brittney couldn't believe it but she had heard it._

_Bug had rushed outside the restroom and had ran passed her without a single glance._

_That was odd._

_So she marched to the bathroom door in time to hear_

_"How dare you" Penelope had hissed_

_"How dare I? You're the cock blocker here" Brandon clearly said with a pissed off tone._

_Cock blocker...?_

_"Pig" Penelope hissed out as she exited the room._

_"Freak" The guy shouted back._

_When the bathroom door had opened Penelope had looked at her gravely._

_"Keep a leash on your dog" The girl said obviously pissed as well._

_And here she thought bible girl was so loving and..._

_"What did he do?" The blond asked curiously. As if she needed details..._

_"...sinned..." Was all the girl said before she vanished in the opposite direction._

_..._

_"You...you like him, I mean, like a lot, you...you actually care about Bug Hellerman"_

_..._

_"So, I'm guessing Fang doesn't know?" Brittney asked.  
_

_"No shit, Bimbo"_

_"Oh, hey" The girl shouted clearly offended. "You better watch what you say or I'll tell everybody...especially Fang"_

_..._

_"Oh, I already know" Fang said to herself. "In fact, I'm the one behind all of this"_

...

Bug felt his cheeks burn brightly as he turned another corner.

She had heard,

He just knew that Brittney had heard the whole thing,

And then there was Penelope.

Oh, god.

They both know...and then the whole school would know, and then...then his mom, then the teachers, and then Brandon will kick his ass...

Bug sighed and then slammed his head against one of the lockers, he wasn't even sure right now if this was his locker.

"Bug?" Someone called out unsure making the boy look up.

"Hey Jay" The dirty blond greeted his friend who was gazing at him curiously.

"You okay?" The kid asked.

"Yeah...just stress, and things..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Bug answered innocently with a nod of his head. Jay looked at him curiously and then shuffled on his feet a bit uncomfortably.

"Is this about the whole Brandon thing?" He asked making the boy's heart suddenly stop beating.

"What...?" he asked as if he hadn't heard.

"You know what I'm talking about" Jay answered with a tilt of his head. "And we're friends so if you have anything you need to talk to someone about, then just come to me, no doubt that you're uncomfortable talking to Alex about it, because of the whole crush thing."

"C-crush?" Bug asked confused making the other boy pause.

"Yeah, you know the whole Alex likes you thing-" Jay began saying but paused when he saw Bug's eyes grow wide. "Wait- I thought you knew"

"No, he didn't" Another voice said in return making the two of them turn around.

"Hey Alex" Jay greeted a bit uncomfortable. "Long time no see-"

"Save it" The curly haired buy hollered in rage.

"Look man I'm sorry-"  
"Why'd you tell him!" Alex hissed before he tried to smack Jay squarely in the face.

"Stop Alex" Bug said finally coming back to the world.

"He told you!" Alex shouted as tears dared to appear.

"Why didn't you?" Bug asked softly making Alex freeze for a second.

"Because I...I was afraid..." He admitted with a sigh.

"Of what?" Bug asked clearly confused.

"I thought...you...liked Brandon" He answered as he looked at the floor where Jay was, he was a bit awkward right now but he chose to stay.

Bug looked at Alex and before he could utter another word his lips were captured by Alex's.

Bug could taste the flavor of peppermint as the other ran their tongue along his lips, it was sweet yet it screamed everything that Alex felt.

"What the fuck is this?" A voice asked menacingly making the two part, all three boys turned to see Brandon who looked like he was the ripper himself.

"Brandon" Bug choked out in surprise.

"You piece of shit" The other screamed before he shoved Bug away and smacked Alex in the face. Alex automatically fell to the floor in pain as jay stood on his feet.

"Leave him alone" Jay hollered before he suddenly jumped onto Brandon's back.

"Get off" The jock hissed as Bug tried to intervene as well

"Stop, Brandon" He ordered somehow finding courage within himself to voice his protest.

"Jay" A female voice shrieked making the guy look about. "What are you doing, get off him!" Chandelle hollered as she smacked him with her purse.

That's when Alex got up and smacked Brandon in the face, instantly drawing blood.

"I've had it with you!" The guy screamed as he tried to get the curly haired freak once again.

Alex ran a bit but then crashed into Penelope

"Watch it" She hissed as he ran around her, followed by a raging Brandon, then Bug, then Jay, and finally Chandelle.

The girl looked after them with clear worry and then followed them.

'May god help us' She prayed as she ran past Brittney and several other girls.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked as the other girls continued on.

"Bugs in trouble" Was all the bible holding girl said as she ran off. The blond thought about ignoring but recalled that she had seen Brandon run in the same direction as well...

"Damn it" She hissed as she followed as well.

...

Fang heard a loud commotion as did several other students who were still here after school, at first she thought it was nothing but then acknowledged her puppets and her dumb little brother in the whole affair.

By now there was a crowd watching in the school's quad.

...

Alex felt his throat burn as Brandon slammed him into the dirt floor, followed by a plea from Bug who was being held back, Jay was also helping but Chandelle was pretty good at occupying him.

Penelope suddenly showed up and tried to restrain Brandon but she was slapped away which didn't really calm her down.

"Go away bitch" Brandon hollered as she tried hitting the guy again but Chandelle snagged her by her hair and dragged her to the floor.

"Wheres your fuckin god now!" She screeched as Brittney appeared.

"Leave her alone" The blond ordered.

"Go fuck yourself you white hoe" Chandelle screamed making Brittney smack her in the face.

"Stop" Bug screamed as he felt his heart race quicken.

- Alex got punched

"S-stop"

- Penelope slapped Brandon.

"S-s-s-stop"

- Chandelle dragged down Brittney.

"S-stop" Bug muttered again as he started hyperventilating.

- Jay flinched and tried to stop Brandon.

"S-st-to-" Bug tried to say but collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

"What's going on!" Fang suddenly barked making everybody stop, even the crowd.

Brandon stood up and looked at the girl with a bloody dirty face.

"What the fuck is your problem! This is my school, and I will not allow you to act without me saying so!"

Everyone froze but it wasn't until Penelope gasped that they realized that Bug was no longer breathing...

...

**And there you go, hopefully it's what you guys wanted.**

**And hopefully there's not too many grammar mistakes.**

**- Peace**


	7. COMPLICATED UNDERSTANDMENTS

**I'm back you guys.  
And sorry to say this but this is the last chapter.  
Yeah, this story is kind of shortish but I need to finalize it.  
Sorry.  
Hopefully this final update with help with closure,**

**and hopefully you forgive me.  
**

...

_Fang heard a loud commotion as did several other students who were still here after school, at first she thought it was nothing but then acknowledged her puppets and her dumb little brother in the whole affair._

_..._

_"Stop" Bug screamed as he felt his heart race quicken._

_- Alex got punched_

_"S-stop"_

_- Penelope slapped Brandon._

_"S-s-s-stop"_

_- Chandelle dragged down Brittney._

_"S-stop" Bug muttered again as he started hyperventilating._

_- Jay flinched and tried to stop Brandon._

_"S-st-to-" Bug tried to say but collapsed onto the floor with a thud._

_"What's going on!" Fang suddenly barked making everybody stop, even the crowd._

_Brandon stood up and looked at the girl with a bloody dirty face._

_"What the fuck is your problem! This is my school, and I will not allow you to act without me saying so!"_

_Everyone froze but it wasn't until Penelope gasped that they realized that Bug was no longer breathing..._

...

The ambulance had come quick,

disrupting the small town that had instantly began to worry.

It seemed as if everyone knew that something had gone done at the school,

and it seemed as if everyone had their own theory of what happened.

"I heard someone was stabbed-" A girl had told her parents,

"Bug Hellerman, went nuts and-"

"The Ripper strikes again-"

"It must have been the curse of the Ripper-"

"Definitely the Ripper-"

No matter how it seemed to go,

the story ultimately involved either the Ripper or the Riverton seven themselves...

...

The principal had been furious about the whole ordeal,

yet at the moment all everyone cared about was the unconscious blond...

"He'll be alright won't he?" Brittney had asked one of the paramedics, earning only a,

"I'm sure he'll be fine" from him before they had pulled away to head to the hospital.

Around the same time as this the police officers had confronted the students,

wanting to get to the bottom of this,

taking in Chandelle, Brandon, Alex, Jay, Brittney, and Penelope for questioning.

Out of the six of them however,

only three had been within the school's office when the officers had returned.

"Where are the others?" The principal had asked the remaining three, his voice rising into a demanding tone.

"Like hell if we know" Chandelle had simply answered.

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady" The guy had shot back, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

Chandelle simply gave the man a look and sighed, rolling her eyes to the side.

"Where?" The man asked again, looking at Jay.

"Don't know, sir" He answered politely.

"Don't know sure" Chandelle mimicked crudely, clearly still mad at the Asian boy.

"Pipe down" The principal ordered, after several of the officers present had giggled softly.

"You" He then shot out, glancing at Penelope. "You, yeah, you know where they are don't you? And you'll tell me, won't you?"

Penelope moved in her seat,

debating whether or not she should tell the authorities where the others had gone.

Yeah, she knew where they had gone,

it was quite obvious if you actually took the time to think about it.

She herself would have gone, but she was in no position to try and outrun the authorities, no, that would have been sinful of her.

"Only god knows where they are" She simply answered, which was neither a lie nor truth to the question.

...

**Now I lay me down to sleep,**

**I pray the Lord my soul to keep;**

**When in the morning light I wake,**

**Teach me the path of love to take.**

...

In the realm of silence, of pure solitude and darkness,

Bug had been envisioned with a scene of all that had spiraled within his life.

He had seen all that he had done,

all the deeds that had started with Brandon and Alex.

It was a bit vulgar to watch all his not so innocent deeds,

yet the more he watched the more he was inclined to what was real and what was not.

He knew he was not dead,

Yet right now he wished he was just that,

because one he awoke he would have to deal with everything.

Ultimately...  
He would have to make a choice...

Alex loved him...

Brandon loved...no, he wasn't really sure of Brandon...yet...

It seemed as if he liked him...

Or was this something he thought only...?

...

A beep had awoken the boy,

followed by another...and another,

until his eyes had fluttered opened.

He had blinked a few times prior to his awakening,

but that was normal on account of the lights.

At first he had no sense of where he was, but then it had all hit him like a spiraling avalanche.

He had fainted...

He had slipped away from the world...

And now he was here...

'To do what, exactly...?' He thought with a pause.

Many hours must have passed, he figured,

on account of the darkness about him.

"...what am I supposed to do...?" He asked himself in a whisper, closing his eyes slowly.

"About what?" A voice suddenly asked, making him jump with a start.

Bug cautiously glanced to the right, finding a dark outline of a person standing there awkwardly.

It was too dark to see a thing, yet he knew who it was without a doubt,

and his heart had instantly skipped a beat when he had realized he was actually glad to know they had come.

...

**Oh, hold it!**

**Eh, I told you this was the final chapter, huh?**

**Well, I lied :P**

**In fact this is probably second to the last.**

**On account that I have no idea who Bug should ultimately end up with,**

**So it is up to you guys, if any of you readers still are among us,**

**to vote who should it be in the room with him.**

**Either,**

**A - Alex**

**B - Brittney**

**C - Crouch dog-Oops- I mean Brandon.**

**So, vote, and I'll put forth the last installment of this story.**

**- Peace**

**Oh, and sorry for grammar.  
**


	8. A TWO LOVE COMPLICATION

**Its been a while but I'm finally back...**

**man,**

**I had to go through lots of old mail, private messages, and reviews,**

**and in the end the story ended up having a tie between who should be the one in the room.**

**It was eight for Brandon,**

**and eight for Alex,**

**(and about three for Brittney), if you wanted to know...**

**So I'm not quite sure who to give it to,**

**but I will update now so I guess I'll just go with the flow.**

...

_**Now I lay me down to sleep,**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep;**_

_**When in the morning light I wake,**_

_**Teach me the path of love to take.**_

_..._

_In the realm of silence, of pure solitude and darkness,_

_Bug had been envisioned with a scene of all that had spiraled within his life._

_Ultimately..._

_He would have to make a choice..._

_Alex loved him..._

_Brandon loved...no, he wasn't really sure of Brandon...yet..._

_It seemed as if he liked him..._

_Or was this something he thought only...?_

...

"...what am I supposed to do...?" Bug asked himself in a whisper, closing his eyes slowly to the dark room that met with very little comfort.

"About what?" A voice suddenly asked, making him jump with a start.

Bug cautiously glanced to the right, finding a dark outline of a person standing there awkwardly.

It was too dark to see a thing, yet he knew who it was without a doubt,

and his heart had instantly skipped a beat when he had realized he was actually glad to know they had come...

because despite it all...

'she' was very caring, and he knew 'she' would help him.

"God, you look like shit," Fang stated as she turned on the bedside lamp by her brother's bed,

her lips forming a smirk deviously and teasingly.

"Yeah...good to see you to" Bug greeted back lightly,

smiling to the girl.

"So, how did it go?" She asked sheepishly,

playing off like she didn't care, "Did the doctor molest you in your sleep? Or did you once again whore out-?"

"I'm fine" Bug interjected with a small blush.

Fang nodded at that and then turned to the machines that sat by his bedside,

"I was actually kinda hoping you would fall into a comma because then I would be able to change your room into a-"

"Where is everybody else?" The blond once again interjected, earning a casual glance from the girl.

"Depends" She answered with a taunting smile,

"As in it depends on 'who' you're referring to because 'some' of 'them' are at the school being questioned, and 'some' of 'them' are in this very hospital."

"Which 'some' are in this hospital?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Fang asked back.

She sighed with a hand running through her dark hair,

stepping over to loom closer to her pathetic brother - yet oddly wanted brother.

"I suppose you realize that you can't have both of them, huh?"

It took Bug several seconds before he realized what she was saying and nodded dumbly as a confirmation.

"Well, actually you can always have a three-sum" She then added as an afterthought, "But I doubt you'll get those two to even stand in the same room together, let own fuck one another."

Bug nodded once again,

and then looked at the girl helplessly, "What should I do...?"

"I can't really answer that for you" Fang pointed out serious, in fact, right now she looked as caring as any other sister in the world...

"...but how do I...I mean I can't just hurt one of them..."

"Either way, someone will get hurt" She said back with a sigh,

watching the other closely.

"...how do I choose...?" He continued to ask,

hoping that an answer would just jump out of Fang,

maybe even an answer from god himself...or even the Ripper.

"I can't answer that for you!" Fang stated once again with an annoyed tone,

she stood to leave but then hesitated as she looked at the door to the room.

"...ask yourself this..." She whispered,

not looking at Bug and telling herself that she wasn't actually trying to save his love life,

"If one of them were to come through that door, right now, which one would you be gladder to see?"

Bug thought long and hard about it as Fang dispersed with a farewell of, 'Don't die - or choke on more dick.'

He wasn't quite sure which one he would be gladder to see,

in fact,

it just confused him more.

With the room finally lit,

and his mind finally able to register it all he sat dumbfounded and lost.

Then came a tapping from the door,

a tapping that sounded shy and scared,

so imagine his surprise when the very person who entered turned out to be Brandon with a handful of flowers.

"What are you doing here-?" Bug asked,

immediately receiving a low 'shh'.

Bug obeyed and watched as Bug closed the door slowly,

worry etched onto his face.

"The cops are probably looking for me, so I don't want anyone seeing me in this hospital" He explained,

setting the flowers down on the bedside table.

"Then why come?" Bug asked silently and stupidly,

or cutely...depends on how you look at it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bug asked,

smiling at the cute display of stupidity before him.

"...you came to see me...?" Bug finally registered earning a nod and a low chuckle.

Brandon loomed over the other for a second but then sat on the hospital bed by the blond,

clearly uncomfortable and plainly unbeknownst of what to do.

"...are you okay?" Bug finally asked.

"...I was...worried about you..." Brandon declared with a blush,

chuckling at the surprised face of the other, "yeah I know...strange, huh?

I mean I'm...me, I should be calm and collected, but...but seeing you lose consciousness made my heart stop, Bug.

I panicked and...I realized that I never once told you anything to reassure my...my..."

"Your what?" Bug asked, cutting in, making the other sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"I'm not very good at this..." He whispered with a shy smile,

quickly tossing away the statement to continue his previous one,

"I need to reassure you something, Bug...I don't just like fooling around with you,

I mean I do but...there's more, so much more..."

"Like what...?" Bug answered, sitting up with a confused face, one that tried to read the guy before him.

Brandon blushed at the face and looked away,

"I...um...I...ah, fuck it. I love you, Bug.

There I said it, I love you-love you, I can't stop loving you...I can't...I just...

I mean it just took me this long to realize that I hadn't told you...I hadn't given you anything outside of...you know."

Now was the blond's turn to blush,

he hadn't expected that...no one would have,

especially coming from Brandon...

"And I..." Said guy continued, still blushing wildly, "I...want to, need to know if...if you love me too..."

Bug silenced at that,

staring at Brandon before him, staring at the whole other side of Brandon,

one that he most likely hid behind the whole macho attitude.

Bug didn't know why but he liked 'this' Brandon,

and...maybe he could...

"Love me" A voice suddenly whispered from his right,

making Bug turn towards the hospital door.

There stood, in the open doorway,

Alex,

his hair in a wild mess (more than usual) and a 'Get Well' Bear tucked beneath his arm.

It still had a price tag on it,

and it had a rumpled look to it so the blond automatically assumed it had been stolen.

Yet that didn't take away the sweetness of it because after all,

Alex hated stuff animals and would never touch one, but Bug loved them,

so to have Alex actually show up with a stuff animal just made him smile.

"What...?" Bug asked just above a whisper, confusion etched on every part of him.

"I said..." Alex continued, stepping into the room more, glancing briefly at the now stern looking Brandon, "Love me...not him."

Bug hesitated before he glanced at Brandon and then at Alex,

and then at Brandon once more.

...

**Here I stand without a lancer**

**I pray the lord to give an answer**

**If I can't choose with all my might**

**I pray the lord to help my plight**

...

**Okay,**

**so my muse has told me to continue this and not just end it so quickly.**

**I decided to call a re-count and once again hold a vote!**

**A - For Alex.**

**B - For Brandon.**

**I think I liked what I did with Brandon and Alex here,**

**it gives them opportunity to finally give out their feelings.**

**I know I kinda gave more to Brandon in this chapter but he really needed it,**

**I mean Alex is Bug's best friend we pretty much know they have connection,**

**Brandon on the other hand had no real display of affection.**

**So please re-vote and review.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**And...**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and the next chapter will hopefully tie up some loose ends between the other characters...**

**or maybe I should write two more chapters...  
**


	9. COMPLICATED BOUNDARIES

**Hello felloe readers, **

**I gave time for voted and I think it's been long enough,**

**so heres the update I promised you.**

**Saying this,**

**I would like to say to the readers**

**that I appreciate you for sticking with me for so long.**

**Anyway,**

**here you go.**

...

_**Now I lay me down to sleep,**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep;**_

_**When in the morning light I wake,**_

_**Teach me the path of love to take.**_

_..._

The whole town of Riverton had fallen still,

awaiting news of Bug Hellerman,

the miracle child who had spawn from the Riverton Rippper himself.

Many, including May, felt obligated to run to the hospital at once,

but at the time he had still been out cold.

Now, however there was news of him being awake,

but there was also news of a murder.

...

Penelope held the prayer beads she wore,

watching as another police cruiser drove down her street,

her sirens on full blast.

Her mother had said that there had been a murder at the hospital,

supposedly corresponding with Bug, and then she had told her to pray for him.

"Please...please...don't let it be Bug," She whispered, staring at the slight reflection in the glass plane.

Her hand rose up to touch the cold surface, but was then startled when a crow crashed into her window.

Penelope shrieked for a moment, staggering back with wide eyes, the crow falling down soon after the impact.

"That was sign, wasn't it?" The girl asked to the heavens, her eyes full of worry, "Yes...it had to be..."

...

Brittany grew wary when Fang had shown up at her house, clearly looking a bit distressed by the matters at hand.

"Where is the Crouch Dog?" The black haired goth princess asked, smoking the third cigarette that morning.

"I don't know," Brittany answered as she tried to call the animal once more, "he won't answer...what if hes still at the hospital?"

"You think I didn't think about that?" Fang shot back with an annoyed glare,

"Thats the first place I went but the whole place is surrounded and I can't get in."

"Do you think...Brandon had something to do with the-"

"I don't know," She shot back, pacing back and forth with her black boots,

"But with him being gone, and Bug being in the hospital, and even that curly ass loser missing, things don't sound too good."

Brittany nodded at the other girl's notion and then glanced at the clock,

watching as the hands moved on despite the way time seemed to stand still.

"...its all my fault you know..." Fang suddenly whispered, her back facing the blond,

"I started this whole game...played Bug with Brandon and Alex...and even Penelope, but I didn't...I didn't expect this..."

Brittany stared at the cold back that belonged to Fang, her sympathy actually rising for the other girl.

"I just love to fuck with him," Fang stated, taking another inbreath of her cigarette, "...all because of his fuckin naive innocence-"

"...its okay," Brittany offered up with a sigh, trying her best to comfort her 'friend' without crossing over any boundaries between them.

"No, its not." Fang stated, turning about, "I fuckin put my brother in the hospital! And now, now someone in that fuckin hospital is dead, and it could be him!"

Brittany was shocked at the outburst from the other, her eyes perceiving the dangerous tears that dared to spring from Fang's eyes.

She had known all along that Fang had secretly cared for her brother, but this...this was different...

Without much thought, the blond manuevered closer to the goth girl and enveloped her into a hug.

This had shocked Fang for a second, but she gave into it,

finding herself actually hurting openly since her father had murdered her mother...since the birth of Bug...

...

Chandelle stood just outside of the hospital,

standing and waiting alongside her brother.

He was here for Bug, she however just cared about the whereabouts of Brandon,

Brittany had said he had been here afterall.

'Ugh, Brittany,' she scolded within her head, staring at the curve in the street in disgust.

Several officers headed into the building,

while several others calmed the crowd that lingered around.

She could see Fang's aunt just up ahead, the woman crying hysterically and looking like a nervous wreck,

then again...she would be a nervous wreck too if she had found out a murder had transpired alongside Bug Hellerman.

Afterall, he was the son of the Riverton Ripper, so that automatically should ring bells in her head.

"Jerome," the girl said flatly, glancing briefly at her brother, "Can you go get me something to drink, think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," the guy shrugged, standing upright and moving over to where he knew the corner store sat at.

When he was a bit way upwards the girl turned about and glared at a pair of hedges that sat behind her.

"I know you're there loser," she stated, causing a boy to peek out from his hiding place.

"Hi..." Jay greeted with a smile, shrugging as if he hadn'tjust been a creeper.

"Why are you here?" She asked displeased, her hands falling onto her hips.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," The guy answered easily as he looked at her dead on.

Chandelle was caught off guard by that but then grimaced, "Well, look I'm fine, so you can go now."

"I know you're upset," He blantly stated, kicking the floor with his sneakers, "And I know its because of Brandon's dissapearance."

Chandelle sighed at that and then looked over to her right, to see if her brother was returning yet. He wasn't.

"Why can't you just leave me alon?" She then asked.

Jay paused at that and then looked to the floor, and then into her eyes, "Because...I'm in love with you."

The girl took a step back, her eyes clearly full of more surprise, "You barely know me."

"Not true," he said in return with a smile,

"I've known you since the first time me and Jerome had started to hang out.

You're Chandelle, the girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind, the girl who loves to party and have fun.

You love fashion, you love reality t.v., you're good at heart, and secretly you love to write poetry and you love to read it as well.

Your favorite color is purple, and despite the headaches you love Jerome too much to ever stop taking care of him.

You're Chandelle, the girl I fell in love with."

Chandelle took in an inbreath of air as she listened to the asian boy,

finding herself quite surprised by it all.

"...you...you stalk me way too much for comfort..." she whispered with a slight hint of a smile, a smile that Jay took for keeps.

The girl, however, then flinched around a bit and stared at the hospital.

"This still don't change a thing," she stated flatly, peering at the boy, "You're my brother's friend...and I belong to someone else."

"...I know..." Jay nodded in agreement, watching the girl intently as he continued, "because love is a very complicated thing..."

...

Bug was held back as the police entered the facinity,

stepping over the shamble remains of what had gone down in his hospital room.

Blood sat in puddles here and there, and the room was trashed with the table tossed carelessly to the side.

"Are you alright son?" One of the older officers asked as he ran to Bug's side, gripping his shoulders in case he went ballistic.

Bug nodded but then looked at the body that sat near him,

the body that he had clung on to on the hopes that they would make it out alive.

He had been there when the other had died,

had held him in the last moments of his life.

Brandon O'Neil was dead...

and he had died with the last words of, 'I love you Bug,' departing from his lips.

...

**Cliff hanger.**

**God, I love how this chapter turned out,**

**its so in the spirit of the actual film.**

**Um...I know Bug, Brandon,**

** and Alex didn't make such an appearance in this but rest assured everything would be explained next time.**

**I think I portrayed everyone as well as I could.**

**Hopefully no one sounds too OOC.**

**Please review and such.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**-Peace.**


	10. MY SOUL IS COMPLICATED

**I'm here!**

**Hello,**

**I guess I should say right off the bat that this is indeed the final update.**

**Yeah, hopefully you all enjoy this.**

...

_**Now I lay me down to sleep,**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep;**_

_**When in the morning light I wake,**_

_**Teach me the path of love to take.**_

_..._

At the wake, Bug had lingered by the coffin of Brandon O'Neil longer than anyone else really.

He had stood there, complacent and still,

not really taking notice of anyone else around him.

Every now and then, Fang would step in besides her brother and cradle his hand.

Whent he town of Riverton and heard about the jock's death,

they had been stunned, wary, and sickened.

How had this happen? What had happened? Did the Riverton Ripper have soemthing to do with it?

The answer to all of this had been...

Alex Dunkleman.

According to Bug,

Brandon and Alex had gone into a fight at the hospital,

about what, no really knows,

but Fang does...along with her brother and pretty much the other Riverton seven...or six, now.

"Hes gone, Fang," Bug whispered, watching the corpse of the jock, the body that now only served as cold dead flesh,

there was no Brandon O'Neil in there anymore...his soul had been taken...

freed...to live on in the afterlife...

"I know, Bug, I know..." Fang whispered back, clutching her brother's shoulders affectionately. Since Brandon's death,

the two had grown quite close, hell even aunt May noticed,

in fact she noticed a lot, even now as she watched her son, technically nephew,

cry over Brandon she knew that there were many things that were left unsaid still.

Perhaps...she didn't know much about Adam as she had thought...

...

Chandelle was the next one to walk up to the casket, along with Jerome and Jay, and she cried silently,

her eyes trailing over the boy that her heart use to belong to.

"It's okay," Jerome soothed, holding his sister as she clung to him for support.

The girl nodded, resting her head on her brother's shoulder, catching the eyes of Jay who looked down at her in pity and concern.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to her, earning a small smile.

"Thank you," She mouthed back.

Her eyes left the asian boy for a moment until she glanced over at Brandon's parents and Brittany,

they always had been the chummiest.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Brinttany stated, stanidn before Mrs. O'Neil who nodded.

"Yes well, hes in a better place..."

Brittany nodded.

"I'm just so glad that he was able to leave this world with such a beautiful love for you."

Brittany paused, "For me?"

"Of course," the woman laughed lightly with a tear, "he used to always talk about the blond girl he was in love with, always telling me how he had actually found someone that could hold up his interest and heart...oh, thank you for filling up my boy with love."

The woman enveloped Brittany into a hug, who smiled in wonder in return, accepting it hesitantly.

"You're such a beauty Brittany Hellerman," Mr. O'Neil stated.

It was then that Brittany understood, nodding with a discrete look towards Bug who still watched the casket longingly with Fang by his side.

"...my name is Brittany Cunnigham," the girl stated truthfully, "and I'm sorry but...I am not the one your son loved."

Mrs. O'Neil looked at the girl confused, looking at her husband in awe, "but he said he loved a sweet blonde Hellerman, he also mentioned them being part of the Riverton seven...I forsure thought that you were the Hellerman..."

"I'm sorry," The girl whispered, nodding in disagreement, "but he did not love me like that...not in the way he did to whoever he did love..."

"...perhaps I have the last name wrong..." Mrs. O'Neil whispered to her husband, glancing at Bug who stood by the casket, "afterall, he is the only other Hellerman I know of..."

"Perhaps so..." Mr. O'Neil stated, also watching Bug by the casket, yet from the looks of it...he was able to truelly see what had happened... "Lets go pass out the prayer cards now, sweetie..."

Penelope had overhead the two parents talking but chose to remain quiet,

she believed that Brittany had done the right thing, informing the two that she hadn't been the lover yet not declaring that she knew who it was.

In that way, no one got hurt...yet no one would also ever know the truth, which can prove to be a loss...

The girl walked over to Bug silently, placing a rose in his hand.

Instantly Bug had looked up, smiling smally at the girl who only nodded with words of encouragement, "hes in a better place now, Bug...and god will not punish Alex coldheartedly..."

After that, the girl had moved away from him, her own heart aching from the truth of it all,

she had lost her only true love in this world, had lost Bug to Brandon O'Neil and even Alex Hellerman,

and thouhg many would suspect her to be bitter or even envious she found herself free.

Love was such a complicated issue, it deters the soul and creates unimaginable pain and sorrow, and maybe now...she could actually be free from the pain and follow the teachings of god easier and sufficiently. Yet, let her soul always remember what once was, for partly sad memories are better than feeling nothing at all.

...

Even after they had buried Brandon, Bug had felt as if he had never left,

as if he was still with him...inside him...

Fang had said that was a natural thing to feel when you lose someone, or even if that someone had simply left you.

Yet, he could not feel Alex...

which irked him to no end.

Sure, his bestfriend had killed someone, and sure he was wanted for murder...yet,

Bug only wished that he could be here, besides him.

That day, whent thw two had fought over him, he had been torned,

and then came the moment when Alex had stabbed the jock with his pocket knife,

probably due to the fact that Brandon had tried to beat the crap out of his face.

The whole thing had happened so fast, that it now seemed unreal to the blonde.

Alex had begun to cry, fear evident in his face as Brandon began to die,

in a quick haste Bug had ordered him to leave, to run away and never come back.

It wasn't a order out of spite though, it had been out of worry, and to assure it so Bug had kissed Alex a farewell,

leaving the taste of his bestfriend to forever linger on his lips.

When the police had shown up, Alex had already fled and Brandon had already died within his arms,

whispering, 'I love you,' one final time.

Bug had never chosen, he awknowledged that now,

standing beneath the rain that poured over the cementary.

Perhaps he would never, perhaps he was never going to,

or perhaps he just couldn't find it in his mind to ever make such a decision.

In the end, he loved them both, both in equally different ways...

and right now, right here, he wished he could be selfish and have them both...

because now he had neither...

he had no one aside from his family. That itself should be a blessing, yet his heart ached for more,

he wanted so much more...

yet, his soul had decided to make everything so complicated...

so inadequate and confusing...

And for his bestfriend Alex, and for Brandon, he would gladly fake happiness,

because Alex had always told him, which he learned from Brandon growing up, that to be a man you had to fake it...

So, he would fake it, fake it hard, and fake it good...

Neither of them would have it any other way.

...

**Sadness...**

**Yup, tis the end,**

**which i decided to go with a more traditional ending like the film.**

**Hopefully, I closed off many of the things I had opened.**

**If not, I apologize.**

**Please review and such.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**As a side note: Alex was never seen again.**

**-Peace.**


End file.
